Haru/Haruko Kiseki
Haru Kiseki (奇跡=春, Kiseki Haru) is the Captain of the First Division and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in PersonaSuperiorDeus' storyline. A no-nonsense and completely serious law-abider, Haru is determined to bring those who disobey the laws of Soul Society to justice. However, after a certain incident involving a Jendābendā Bakudan, Haru becomes Haruko Kiseki (奇跡=晴子,Kiseki Haruko). Later, after Yūrei is unsealed, Haruko becomes one of Gai Nagareboshi's most powerful allies, though she would never admit that she considers him a close friend. Appearance Haru was a relatively tall and slim built young man and his facial features consisted of long, white hair, that was tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wore were of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which had prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that was tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hung from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. As Haruko, she is a rather tall woman with long white hair tied up in a ponytail split in the middle reaching down to her hips with a red ribbon, with her bangs parted in the middle, with some strands of hair resting on her forehead, with her bangs reaching down to her chest. She has crimson eyes. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She now wears a long black two-tailed jacket with golden lining. The top is arranged in a sort of reverse 'V' fashion; it conceals her breasts, though is split in the middle to show the red bikini top underneath. The sleeves of the jacket have a golden japanese dragon on each side. She also wears denim jeans that flare out at the bottom of each leg, and she also wears black geta. Personality and Traits As the subsitute Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Haru is always serene and apathetic towards other people, and is very stern and strict. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Due in part to his position, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Haru is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Haru strongly believes in law and order. As the subsitute Captain-Commander in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of her icy and regal manner, Haruko cares for and protects those important to her. After the events of the Yūrei incident, she admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient, and friendlier, showing a desire to feel needed by her new friends, especially by Gai. Due to her situation, Haruko constantly demands others to refer to her as "Haru" or "Captain-Commander". However, most refer to her as "Haruko", much to her dismay and annoyance. Despite her smart and calculating exterior, Haruko has moments of incredible goofiness. At one point, Haruko accidently walks into a lab in the research institute where the rest of the main characters are, forcing them to accidently drop a chemical. After the incident she rebukes that everytime she is with Gai's crew, something bad happens. Haruko has shown open disdain for those who have been disgraced or who she finds to be annoying or overconfident. She also shows that she bears a grudge toward Nika for being better than her at hand-to-hand combat as well as annoying her by constantly rubbing her face in it, with this particular grudge spanning 187 years. This goes even as far as her even disliking having to use techniques taught to her by Nika. History Recent History Powers and Abilities Unlike the majority of the other characters, who improvise when it comes to special techniques and usually fight freestyle, Haruko follows the teachings of the Shinō Academy adamantly, and as such, has mastered all of the regular Shinigami abilities and fights according to plan, which leaves her at a disadvantage in some situations, as she has depended on her teachings to get her through tougher battles, whereas her allies can think up techniques on the spot. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Haruko is incredibly skilled with her sword. She is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. Her skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down her opponent with a single precise strike. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Shunpo Master: Haruko is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Touma Yamada in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. She is able to easily overtake him and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by him. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Haruko moves to her opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Clones:' Haruko is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux and Airi Kaname's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. Immense Spiritual Power: Haruko possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu. Haruko's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō. Her Reiatsu can be sensed great distances from herself, and its mere presence makes rain fall faster and causes the ground to break apart. *'Damage Resistance:' Haruko can use her reiatsu as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shockwave:' Haruko has enough control to focus and unleash her reiatsu in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, her shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Immense Strength: Haruko has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly she put a large hole into the chest of Mikoto without much effort at all, using only her fist. She also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Mikoto's strikes and overpowered her despite her having enlarged her arm and increased her strength several folds. Haruko's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Mikoto while she was in Resurrección, as well as send her flying back several city blocks. Immense Endurance: Haruko is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Soul Society's strongest captains. Immense Durability: Haruko has shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. She has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Gunha. She has shown her immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Mikoto's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Haruko is a highly dangerous combatant even without her Zanpakutō. As with her skill in swordsmanship, she is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from her ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Mikoto. Haruko is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. She can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless she allows it. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Haruko against Mikoto. Using this technique, Haruko was able to destroy much of Mikoto's abdomen and sending her flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Haruko against Mikoto. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Stats Zanpakutō Akkio (悪鬼尾, "Devil Tail") is the name of Haruko's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a crimson kodachi with a golden tsuba shaped like a pentagram with a jagged design to it and an azure handle and sheath. Akkio is stated by Kagirinai Nagareboshi to be the sister blade to Renji Abarai's Zabimaru. Shikai: Akkio's Shikai command is "Roar" (雄叫び, otakebi; "War Cry"). In its Shikai, Akkio transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Akkio's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Akkio more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Haruko's swordsmanship. Akkio's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release. While Akkio can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Haruko has a limit of ten consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Akkio back together for recovery - which makes her fairly vulnerable during this time interval. To make up for this, Haruko usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as she retrieves Akkio's segments. Haruko's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Haruko herself. Shikai Special Abilities: Akkio has several special techniques. *'Ryūga Zekkō' (龍牙絶咬, "Bite of a Broken Dragon's Fang"): Haruko can also use her reiatsu to take the disconnected or broken segments of Akkio and levitate them into the air, allowing her to execute a one-shot omnidirectional attack, but states that this is damaging to Akkio and leaves Haruko defenseless. Bankai: Tatsuō Akkio (龍王悪鬼尾, "Naga King Devil Tail"): In Bankai, Haruko transforms Akkio into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a dragon. Akkio gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a dragon’s tail and wings and the pick-like protrusions of her Shikai segments, and it also gains a dragon-like head about the size of a small car. Akkio itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" Haruko usually catches her opponent with the dragon-head of her weapon and smashes her opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting. Bankai Special Abilities: Akkio also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: *'Bankai Reconstitution': Unlike its Shikai, Akkio's segments are held together by Haruko's reiatsu, allowing her to separate and reattach them at will. The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Tatsuō Akkio. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or even destroyed, Haruko can simply detach it and reform (or reconstitute) Akkio. *'Ryūkōtsu Taihō' (龍骨大砲, "Dragon Bone Cannon"): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated reishi from Akkio's mouth. The technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Haruko which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation. *'Enhanced Ryūga Zekkō': She can also use a much more powerful version of Ryūga Zekkō, where all the segments detach, glow and sharpen using reiryoku. They surround the opponent and execute an omni-directional attack of blades of reishi. After use of this attack Tatsuō Akkio reconstitutes itself. *'Reiatsu Chains': Haruko can separate her Bankai segments and use them to surround her opponent. By linking the segments together again with her reiatsu, Haruko is able to bind the target. Trivia *Haruko's subsitute position as Captain of the Gotei 13 is in no way meant to affect the Bleach Fanfiction's canon, as she is relieved of her position two chapters after she is introduced. *Haruko's personality was slightly based off Byakuya Kuchiki. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to use the Jendābendā Bakudan from Darknesslover5000. All credit goes to this user for this absolutely awesome idea. Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:1st Division Category:Captain